The 90th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Hello. You forgot to remove the edit icon, Lol!! Happy Thanksgiving to the whole world!!! ���� and peace to everyone! Character Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *'Charlie Brown with Kite (2nd Version/Comeback/Return Since 2012, To Celebrate Upcoming 50th Anniversary Of The Peanuts' Musical You’re a Good Man Charlie Brown) - First Time' * Thomas the Tank Engine (To Promote Season 20 of Thomas and Friends) - 3rd Time * Ronald McDonald (To Promote Mac Jr. and Grand Mac at McDonald's) - 2nd Time * Paddington Bear (To Promote Paddington 2) - 3rd Time * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To Promote Power Rangers (2017 Film)) - 3rd Time * Pikachu (To Promote Pokémon Sun and Moon/To Celebrate Pokémon's 20th Anniversary) - 3rd Time * Airplane Hello Kitty - 5th Time * Holiday Wimpy Kid (2nd Version/To Promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Doubled Down and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul) - First Time * DreamWorks Animation's Trolls (To Promote DreamWorks Animation's Trolls, Holiday Ambassador) - First Time * Sinclair Oil Dinosaur (To Celebrate Sinclair's 100th Anniversary) - 2nd Time * Eruptor from Skylanders (To Promote Skylanders Academy and Skylanders Imaginators) - 3rd Time * Angry Bird's Red (To Promote Angry Birds Action) - 2nd Time * Scrat with Acron (To Promote Ice Age: Collision Course's DVD and Blu-Ray releases) - 2nd Time * Pillsbury Doughboy - 3rd Time * SpongeBob SquarePants (2nd version) (To Celebrate Nickelodeon Animation's 25th Anniversary, and Season 10 of SpongeBob SquarePants) - 4th Time *The Elf on the Shelf (To Promote Elf on the Shelf St. Bernard Elf Pet Plush) - 5th Time Balloonicles *Aflac Duck (2nd Version) - 3rd Time *'Mother Ginger - 1st Time' Novelty Balloons (Bold for new novelty balloons) *Macy's Yellow Stars *BaseBall (Comeback/Return Since 2014) *Wiggle Worm *'Trixie the Dog' *Happy Hippo *'Felix the Cat (2nd Version/Comeback/Return Since 1930)' *Harold The Policeman *Harold The Fireman *Happy Dragon (ComeBack, Return Since 2012) *Pumpkins *Red Candy Cane *Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves *Red Believe Stars Floats (Bold for new floats) *Tom Turkey *Snoopy's Doghouse *Ocean Spray's Cranberry Cooperative *1-2-3 Sesame Street *National Hockey League's Frozen Fall Fun *Build-A-Bear Workshop's Discover Adventure *Ronald's Shoe *Kentucky Fried Chicken's Colonel's Road Trip to NYC *Cracker Jack's At the Ball Game *'King's Hawaiian' *Rocking Lobster *Goldie Blox's Girl Powered Spinning Machine *'Girl Scouts' Building a Better World' *Spirit of America's Big City Cheer *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Retired) *Treasure Hunt *'China's Chengdu--Home of the Giant Panda' *Big Apple *On the Roll Again *'Krazy Glue Fun House (Redesigned version of the Avocados from Mexico float)' *Mount Rushmore's American Pride *It's All Rock & Roll *Free to Play *Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations *Planters' Nut Mobile *Winter Wonderland in Central Park *Rocking Horse *Heartwarming Holiday Countdown *'Balsam Hill Deck the Halls' *Santa's Sleigh Marching Bands * The Pride of West Virginia Mountaineer Marching Band * The Cary Senior High School Marching Band * The Hendrickson High School Marching Band * NYPD Marching Band * Macy's Great American Marching Band * The Greendale High School Marching Band * Na Koa Ali'i Hawai'i All-State Marching Band * The US Military Academy Band * Harrison High School Marching Band * Grain Valley High School Marching Band - 11:25 a.m. * Joe E. Newsome High School Marching Band * Prospect High School Marching Band - 11:52 a.m. * WS Marching Band Performers *Johnnyswim *Diamante Electrio *Anthony Cangiamila *Sarah McLachlan *The Spice Girls *The Muppets: Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Zoot, Floyd, Animal, Swedish Chef, Turkey, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Statler and Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Camilla, Rowlf the Dog, Let Zealand, and Sweetums *Michelle Carter *Maddie & The *Laurie Hernandez *Sesame Street: Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Bert, Ernie, Zoe, Baby Bear, Rosita, Telly Monster, and The Count *Peanuts: Snoopy, Lucy, and Linus *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Planter's: Mr. Peanut *Kelsa Ballerina *Jacob Whitesides *Fitz and the Tantrums *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo *Easton Corbin *De LA Soul *Daya *Chole and Halle *Brett Eldredge *Aloe Blacc Performer Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance * Sayat Nova * National Dance Institute * Kilgore Rangerettes * Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Hosts * Matt Lauer * Savannah Guthrie * Al Roker Broadway Musicals *The Cast Of Waitress *The Cast Of The Color Purple * The Cast of Holiday Inn * The Cast of Cats * Hairspray Live! *The Radio City Music Hall Rockettes Category:Lineups